


Medias Aren't Always Right

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would he ever pick me if he could have her?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medias Aren't Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sami and Lena aren't together anymore, but yeah I wrote most of it a few months ago and finished it yesterday... Hope you enjoy :)

"Why would he ever pick me if he could have her?" Mesut though to himself when he saw Sami talking to his girlfriend. They had been best friends for years and someway along the line Mesut had found himself head over heels for his best buddy...

But Lena was everything he knew Sami wanted; she was pretty, kind, a total sweetheart and more importantly, she cared.

He looked so happy when he laughed at something she said, and it was just too much to bear. 

Running off to his room, he didn't notice the way Sami looked at him sadly or how Lena smiled knowingly. 

"Don't worry, I'll go and talk to him, Sami. I might be able to make him understand." She said with a soft voice as she noticed the distressed look in his eyes.

Stupid crush, stupid Lena, stupid Sami. Mesut was lying face down on his bed, wishing he could find it in him to hate Lena, to hate Sami, but it wasn't possible.

He heard a small knock on the door, but decided to ignore it as he didn't want his teammates to see the tear tracks on his puffy red cheeks. 

"Mes? I know you are in there!! I have to talk to you!!" Lena's voice sounded from outside the door. 

"Go away..." His broken voice was enough for her to open the door. 

"Aw Mes, honey are you okay? Talk to me, please!!" She begged him as she crossed the room, to sit down next to him. 

"Why? Why would I? I don't even want to talk to the guys about this, and they are my friends..." He looked so defeated, her heart clenched in her chest. Thank God she went after him and not Sami. He never could deal with crying people.

"Okay, so this about Sami then." Mesut looked at her, more than scared as a feared and panicking expression took over his features.

"How did you... Why are you... What?" 

"How did I know? You are not really subtle about it. Everyone can see how much you love him, just not Sami. Why I am so calm? Well let's just say that the medias got a couple of things wrong with our relationship."

Mesut just sat there and stared at her with eyes wide open. She knew? Everyone knew? Then her words really sunk in.

"What do you mean, got it wrong?" He looked as confused that she had to giggle.

"Mes, I have no feelings what so ever for Sami. He's my best friend and I love him to pieces, but that is it. I'm asexual and Sami is gay. Our so called relationship was because he didn't feel ready for the world to know, and then it was because of you!!"

"Me? Why? I'm just his stupid friend..." 

"Because I have been in love with you since we met, but you never looked at me that way. You never made me realise that you liked me too and honestly I thought you were with Sergio... Lena kept telling me that I was blind, hell, even Iker did, but I was too stubborn to see it for myself... I'm so sorry Mes..." Sami walked into the room with tears running down his cheeks. He had followed Lena and heard everything the love of his life had said, breaking his heart with every letter.

Mesut looked at Sami. Did he really just say that? 

"Sami..." Lena sighed, but stood up and kissed his cheek before leaving them alone. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sami sat down and stroked his cheek.

"You looked happy with Lena... I just wanted you to be happy, even if I knew it could never be with me..." Mesut's words broke his heart a little more. How could he be so thoughtful on his own expense... 

That was the final straw. 10 years of build up tension, lust and love became too much for Sami as he pulled Mesut into his lap and kissed him with everything he had. 

Pulling him closer to his chest, Sami kissed the tears of Mesut's cheeks as they broke apart to breathe. 

Mesut moaned as Sami pulled his shirt off and threw it across the floor. It wasn't long until they were both in boxers. 

The next morning when Mesut woke up, he felt happier than ever. Sami was lying next to him with a smile on his face. 

"Good morning beautiful!!" 

"Morning..."

"I love you!!"

"I love you too!!"


End file.
